kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Prinny Land
'Disclaimer' Prinny Land and those who reside within Prinny Land claim no responsibility for any harm caused to those who read the following. Except For Xion. Prinny Land Ownz All Rooms! ''Prinny A prinny is a small, usually blue, pouch-wearing penguin-like creature with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs where feet would normally be. When thrown, they explode on impact. A common trait of prinnies is their upbeat attitude and frequent use of the word "dood" as an interjection. They constantly end their sentences with "-ssu" in the Japanese game versions' dialogue. Prinnies stand roughly three feet, three inches (100 cm) tall, though the weight can vary. Humans who have led a worthless life, such as thieves or murderers, or have committed a mortal sin such as suicide, have their souls sewn into the body of a prinny upon their death. For an unknown reason, regular prinnies will explode when they hit something with great force, such as when thrown. After being reborn, the newly created prinny will serve as a soldier, slave, or servant in the Netherworld or Celestia. The prinny remains until it has earned reincarnation by redemption through good deeds or earning enough money, and leaves its servitude in a ritual involving the Red Moon. In Celestia, prinnies mostly act as maids and domestic servants. The good deeds they perform there lead to their reincarnation. In the Netherworld, depending on the lord they serve, they spend their difficult after-lives doing excessively hard labor for very little pay, and are often thrown around just for the amusement of their lords. The pittance of money they earn in the Netherworld goes towards their reincarnation. Some prinnies live in Prinny Land, their own world in which prinnies do not explode when thrown. Some prinnies flee there to escape their lives in the Netherworld, and some may have rebelled or have been banished there. ---- '''Hierarchy of Prinny' Less than 1 year = Starter 1 year = Regular 2 year = Elder 3 year = Prinny God 'Come And Say Hello' Clicking the following link will grace us with your presence. Come play Heroes of Gaia in Prinny Land! Made By SnailGame. Prinny Land Media Prinny Land Theme, by Shrub: We are the Prinnys, strong and proud. We are the Prinnys, small but loud! If you mess with us, you'll get hit by a bus! We're so hardcore, you be wanting more! The Prinnys own you, Ya mother too. We eat noobs for breakfast, for lunch, YOU! For dinner, we eat troll stew! ---- The Mechanism by SheepSheperd: Feel the temptation Live the rush Realize the reality Reject the lesser Find your stars Cherish their names Cradle their fights Find your own Learn the ways Make your mark Prinny Land Pride the price is steeper than sheer SheepShepherd Prinnys! People wanted me to put in who's regular and who's not, but still everyone is welcome to Prinny Land. Except Trolls; we crucify them upside down, light them on fire, and then offer the remains of the heart to Ceiling Cat as a sacrifice. Regular Prinnys Xionico :Some times here, Some times not :Is most Awsome in Prinneh Land. (I'm from sweden.) :Prinny Land's Badge Hunter.. : Xionico+Badges=Happy : Xionico*His Lvl=Awsome :Maker Of Prinny Wiki :My Photo'Bucket' Ebilruler Prinny Land's Beloved Vampiric Prinny who noms trolls and likes to befriend others "The world in a prinny's hands/flippers"~Me :D One of the most oldest active prinnians. "Don't toss ebil. He's been a prinny so long, the explosive energy in him would cause an antimatter explosion that would blow the earth up."~Nadrin Is on a kongquest to put prinny back to the golden ages like it was 2 years ago... R Co-Owner of Prinny Wiki :D tomtom094 Been in prinny just over a year now and gets on well with people. Also created the Prinny Land Induction Quiz! OverlordSS4 :Eats Prinnys and feeds on their souls... :Location: The very depths of Hell... in Canada Lanson Maker of Prinny Land Forum. Prinny Land Forum The Forum Where Prinnys Used To Hang out For About A Year Then Lanson Dissapered. AubbyFan Slightly immature person that likes to debate. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/platnium Platnium] Wonders to the hall of odin sometimes , always ready to debate in english or german . Bens_Dream Used to be a spammer or troll, but has reformed recently. He's very well known on Kongregate. Also pretending to mini-mod and reporting everyone whos does anything wrong. Hes from london. :D Lilzabubba Moderator that essentially replaced Jude Lysdexic Spanks Little Boys mageThufer The Father of our Beloved Moderator, TheyCallMeS. Thufers Blogg Windowintoahovel Majora820 Prinny Land's favorite wanker, and creator of the (now outdated) Prinny Land Dictionary xD! Jogernaught A reformed Canadian troll, is kinda new to prinny but is a regular now. Also now known as Dr.puss TheyCallMeS Prinny Land's Owner and Mod! Is believed to be omniscient and all-knowing. ChemSnowman With great Power come great responsibility Vatii Hugs , hugs , hugs . everyone , a newbie to kongregate. Hugs. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gazelle : Stinray Awesome regular who devotes all his time to observing his awesomeness through a specially treated mirror made to withstand extreme bursts of amazingness. Is on an epic quest to revive Prinny Land, and the Wiki. Prinny's multiplayer game guy. NO G. Pfhortipfhy Wasn't here either. He left a note, but it got removed. He's no troll, ask around. Things he enjoys: flaying people with his sharp wit, being nice. Things he wishes he could do: figure out the formatting for links so his name looked like other peoples'. SlicedBread = sliceizzledasshizzle...... thats pretty much all you need to know goodmenace One who insists that it should be 'prinnies' and not 'prinnys'. He also has a retro gaming fetish. fatword123 Has guides on his profile. Loves to make new friends. elfboy676 A pretty good guy. Likes to point out flawed logic. Tolil Lurks alot. Been here for a while, comes on when bored. Insists that prinnys > mudkipz. DimArtist A mini-troll at times, but a good kid at heart. Recently came back to Prinny land and started E-dating. He is a regular and is on most of the day, but is disliked by all regulars. Takes the internet too seriously and uses his age for an excuse. valr2 A semi-regular that does more on Prinny land than he does at work. Troll hater and abuser, can't stand when people use poor grammar, and tends to play Idle games. Boyfriend to tehIrishKitty. bloodysamurai Other Prinnys Editor Xionico's brother has been in Prinny Land since he started on Kongregate, but is too busy playing "Zombie Masters" and "Left 4 Dead," to enjoy our quality time. Currently Playing HL2 Mods right now, Swearing Way To Much. mastertoti2 Wanted to be in Prinny Land. no none whereabouts to what where and how this Prinny came to be. is a bad joke maker and can make fake badges. knows spanish and is helpful to some people. almost is never on and has edited this too much :P I LIKE SALT CRACKERS!!!! a giving of salt crackers to me is a compliment Ferretferret A fuzzy little creature who roams around Kong but mostly stays in DM1 where he is known by many. Jon1500 Comes to visit Prinny Land every once in a while, but bases in The Attic, and Digg Mark 1. johnson1984 Just a regular guy that quit Kong a while ago and just moved to Prinny Land right before he left. Currently permabanned. JudeMaverick Ex-room owner of Prinny Land. Now room owner of Mockingbird County. Click Here Mattthehat The husband of TheyCallMeS. Sniperocker2 pwnageASSASSIN Sometime visits Prinny Land. Home Room: Digg Mark 1. SheepShepherd Pseudo-Other, Ex-Regular and holds the uncanny ability to procure curiosity, dislike, hatred, and silence. In that order. Always. Shrub A tourist in Prinny Land. Prinny Land Guide Ebilruler = A friendly troll nomming Vampiric Prinny Moo, Bagock, Chirp, or any other animal noise = Hello Wanker = Friend, enemy, or stranger, this is a general term for any person in the room. WARNING-DO NOT USE OUTSIDE OF PRINNY, MAY RESULT IN WHINING OR SEVERE HEAD TRAUMA DUE TO IMPACT w00t = To type w00t is to praise or agree with a statement. w00t also can mean WooHoo! or YAY! Oi=Hi or hey kong embargo = An agreement among members of a room to mass mute a player m00t= Prinny's special take on w00t, m00t overrules w00t tenfold Iggied = ignored or muted SlicedBread = sliceizzledasshizzle Majora820 = Bear Lilzabubba = Bek Arcus = The one and only gangsteriffic pyromaniacal ninja whos hiding behind you... Doomwaffle = Borat Fancy = skirt Lilzabubba's age = "Old enough to know better, but young enough to do it again." SheepShepherd = Secret agent in an undisclosed South American location broadcasting Nazi propaganda messages Electronica = Das Shit Rosman = Pedophile (jk haha) Pandas_1735 = Ms. "hey why didn't you give me a nickname?" OR number 17 gth = ghost the hunter tgp = the game player prinny = crack (alot of it) Prinny = a penguin wearing a fannypack glomp = Tackle hug Troll = any annoying bastard looking to start a fight (DoNotFeedTrolls!) Absolome = Teh Danceingness cow pwner Moosionary = Any prinny pilgrim who spreads the good word of moo Wik = Back Prinny Fuel = Frozen Hot Fudge Sunday PopTarts, Pocky, Leek and Potato soup, Cotton Candy (It looks like hair and tastes like happiness) Sjot = Shit Zapple = Zhonz+Apple Paradoxinese = An animal that only exists when you dont believe it exists Crap = Crap Nadrin = Mass murderer with a temper who loves frogs Wizard78 = A crazy person who lives in the Appalachian Mountains and abducts people so he can try and cast magic spells on them, he also gives them *warlocks brew*, a messed up batch of strange ingredients Eternalbeauty = Prinny's favorite slutfaced hoebag TheyCallMeS = Prinny's beloved mother, why would anyone insult her? OOM = The chant of a meditating cow tomtom094 = Creator of the Prinny Land Induction Quiz! Also has many names!- tomtom094, tom, tomtom, tom^2, tommy boy, tommy, and tomx2! (But that last one is reserved for S! =P) goodmenace That guy. Majora820 = The Creator of this guide bah = Expression of disgust, defiance, or both. Tolil = moocow Outside the Guide Xionico = Prinny land's badge hunter and maker/owner of the Prinny Land Wiki. Ebilruler = Teh Co-Owner who puted in all the humor and memes into this wikia. Prinny Land Induction Quiz = Take it. Nao. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners